From Then to Now
by Snow-White-Shadow-Queen
Summary: This story is a little different. It starts off with the death of my Exiles brothers and perent's up to when she return's from her serch for Reven. Enjoy! Review.
1. Disclamer

One Thing. Disclaimer-

Anything to so with Star Wars, do not (And never will), belong to me. Do you think that with this crappy story that I could come up with something as good as that! Only the crappy story plot and other characters belong to me and my crappy imagination. (I love the work crappy : P) If I get any facts wrong, big or small, please tell me and I will fix it as soon as commonly possible. By the bye… Enjoy! (I will come up with new and old friends of characters from KOTOR 1 + 2. It will rather be the story of my Exile in the end. (Kind of). I will also come up with my own original family for characters.


	2. Prologue

One Thing-

Prologue- Simone Koor sat digging in her herb garden, planting and uprooting the various plants, and planting others. Her two sons, Andrew and Mark played with their little sister. Thy caught their mothers eye, as she cracked her back into place once more.

"I am getting too old for this." She laughed, brushing her long blonde hair out of her face.

"We can do the rest for you mother." Andrew replied to her words. Simone smiled her bright green eyes sparkling. "Yes, if you do not mind."

"Of corse not mother. Anything to help." Mathew replied brightly.

Simone stood up, and took her young daughter from Andrew. "It is time for a bath young lady." Demetra giggled at her mother, her dark blue eyes shining with young life.

"You two should wash your hands. We will eat breakfast first." Simone watched her sons go in before her. The sun came out from behind the house. Simone turned around, her daughter still on her hip, just as stunned as her mother. A large shape made its way from the outlaying forest. The sound of battle cry's coming from with in it. Panic surged through Simone's body. She turned, and run back to the house, yelling to her sons and husband who had stoped in front of the door, when she called out.

"They are attacking! We have to leave now!" The sound of the approaching people grew closer. Simone gave a cry as a spear entered her back and then was yanked back out again. She fell with a crash, shielding her daughter with her body and hid her in her cloak. The tribe thundered around them, their torches held high, a war cry on their lips.

"No!"

Simone whispered repeatedly, curling her body up into a tight ball, ignoring the stabbing pain in her back. The cries of her family reached her as the world around her faded out, the pain overcoming her defences.


	3. Trouble

Chapter 1-

Trouble- "Get here Mal! We only have a set amount of time you know!" Eight-year-old Reven Ferro called out to his best friend.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm coming." Malak Simron replied with a sigh, closing the door of their shared dorm.

"The masters also want us to check up on a family for them." Reven raised his fair eyebrows at his friend's news.

"What kind of a family would live out there? Do you know what they do?" He asked as he fell into step with Malak, who drew his cloak around his body.

"The man is a healer, his wife works with herbs, and their both 30. They have two sons, ones twelve the others thirteen, and there is a youngling as well. The masters want to know if its force sensitive. Healthy is also on the list." Reven shook his head in wonder.

"Alright, but I hope it will not take to long." Malak smiled at his friend's indignation.

"It is on our way. That is why we were asked to see them. There is a tribal war going on and the fiercer side would kill them even if they are the ones that stop them from dieing. The healers help all tribes and those that have become lost. If they die, all the tribes could go to war, instead of just the two that are fighting now. If something _did_ to happen to them, the Jedi would have to bring the peace. And let's face it; we have to look out for our own."

Both boys' jumped over a fallen log, as the trees in the distance loomed closer.

"_Now,_ I see what you mean Mal."

They stoped near the edge of the trees and looked around.

"So which way should we go after we see them?" Malak asked his friend.

"I'm thinking over that way. We have not been that way yet. It looks promising." Malak looked also, to where Reven pointed.

"So it shall be." Malak agreed, wiggling his eyebrows. Reven laughed, just as Malak knew he would. Malak joined his friend's laughter as they went to rest of the way. Both boy's stopped when the familiar smell of smoke assaulted their noses. They looked at each other. Malak nodded sharply, turned around again, and sped away. Reven took a deep breath then went through the trees to the smoke. The house smouldered gently; the only untouched area was the flourishing herb garden a few meters away. Half way between the garden and the building was a bundle of cloth. Reven moved slowly closer to it, feeling a dwindling life force within. As he crouched down next to it, the person hidden in it lifted their head.

"Ah, so the masters felt that something was wrong." The woman said weakly, looking up at Reven. 'And yet, they are too late. I am sorry that one a young such as you came so far to see us. My husband and sons are dead, and only my daughter will live." Reven felt a lump rise in his throat.

"They sent us to check up on you. My friend has gone back to get help." The woman smiled gently.

"Please take my daughter with you. She is only 3 years old." She whispered, moving the cloak away from a smaller, sleeping, form. Reven reached out, and took it from her arms.

"D-does she have a name?" He asked tentatively, folding his own cloak around the golden haired child.

"Her name is Demetra. Demetra Koor." The woman lay down and closed her eyes. "I am sorry."

Simone Koor whispered, and breathed no more. Reven sat there for some time, paying no awareness to the masters, who had finally arrived. It was only when Malak put a hand on his shoulder, did he react.

"She's gone mate. Stand up." Reven looked up at his friend's anxious face. He smiled in reassuringly and stood up. Several of the masters moved to the body, while others surveyed the damage to the remains of the dwelling.

"It is such a waste." One of them sighed sadly.

"Now there is no stopping what could happen." Zhar replied.

"Such nice people. Now there is not a soul left." Someone else replied sadly.

"Not exactly." Reven interrupted softly. Everyone turned to look at him. He shifted his cloak to expose the sleeping child. The masters looked at each other.

"How?" One of the females breathed softly. "She was here with her mother. She was alive just before you got here. She asked me to take Demetra."

"Demetra." The Twi'lek master repeated.

"Demetra Koor." Zhar established. "How old is she?" Another master asked abruptly. "She is 3." Reven replied softly.

"She _is_ beautiful." The Twi'lek spoke again. She gave a glance at the other masters, while running a pale chalk skinned finger along the child's soft cheek. The small girl giggled and opened her slanted eyes. A sudden hush seemed to fall over those in attendance. "I think we should get her back to the enclave. Zhar commented quietly, the other murmuring in agreement. Demetra looked up at Reven, her head tipped to the side, and her lithe hands clasped in front of her. Reven shared a look with Malak. "Lets get you home." The boys turned and followed the masters.


	4. A fighting Chance

Chapter 2- Time past- 5 years

A fighting Chance- Demetra Koor limped swiftly down a Time past- 5 years hidden hall, as to avoid the students and knights. She brushed away her tears as she went.

'_Why do they 'ave to be so mean?' _She thought furiously to herself.

'_It's just the way they are. Children will be children. Very, very mean.' _Demetra smiled to herself.

'_What 'ave we told you about listening into other people's thoughts, Reven?' _She projected in mock severity.

'_Not to make your self known?' _Reven Ferro said in way of presumption.

'_That's not what I meant. You have a class now tho, don't you Reven?' _Demetra thought knowingly.

'_Very funny miss smarty pants. It just finished. We just have to do something first. I'll meet you at our spot. Malak has to do something, so it'll just be the two of us for a while.' _ Demetra felt her heart wrench painfully at the news.

'_I will meet you there then. Now get out of me 'ead Reven!' _

Feeling happier than before, Demetra stuck her head out into the main hall, which was startlingly empty. She let out a sigh of relief. She stole softly into it, and moved to the door at the end. The students moved in the direction of the training rings. Demetra went in the other direction to the forest neighbouring the enclave. She met not a soul along the way, as she limped into the forest. The sound of running water grew louder, as Demetra moved nearer. She lowered herself down onto the large flat rock next to the 'fall with a small sigh. The water's spray soothed her flushed face nicely. Demetra closed her eyes and lay back, and stretched out in the sun. She did not know how long she lay there, the sun perplexed her sleep deprived mind. Reven shook her arm lightly. Demetra put a hand up to her eyes, and looked up at him, smiling gently. "How long have I been asleep?" Reven took her other hand and helped her to sit up. "About half an hour since I've been here. I didn't wish to wake you." He said sincerely, sitting down next to her.

"I'm sorry anyway. I'm just so lethargic all the time." Demetra apologised yawning largely. Reven put his arm around her shoulder in a hug.

"No need to say sorry, we all get a little slow at times." He gave her shoulder a squeeze, and then rummaged in his bag. "Here. I thought you might have got wet, but yet again, you proved me wrong. One of the girls in your room got these for me to give to you." Demetra took them from him and looked them over. She was happy with the selected attire. Her training robes were dirty and smelt strongly of sweat; burn's and rips marred the pale blueness.

"Was it Sámi who got 'em for me?" She unfolded the garments and laid them out on the rock.

"Well, she _is _the only one in your dorm who truly knows what you like to wear." Malak moved over to them, as Demetra slid out of her tainted cloth and boots, and into the cool water near the 'fall. Taking a deep breath, she ducked her head under the water. Reven and Malak waited for her to emerge again. She rose a short time later, deliberately splashing the two young men.

"Do you really have to do that Demetra?" Malak asked mildly, a bemused look on his face.

Demetra smiled up at him, as she got out of the water, grabbing a towel as she stood. "No really, but it _is _fun. You have to know that." Reven chuckled softly at her response. Malak grinned at his friends. "Of corse I do. Every one should know it." Malak sat back down next to Reven, and faced Demetra whose demeanour had suddenly changed from enthusiasm to determination.

"I need to tell the two of you somethin' important. And I'll need your help as well." She gave them a weak smile. "And I think you both know 'bout it already."

"If it's the bullying thing, then yes. Yes, we do." Malak replied knowingly. Reven remained silently. Demetra nodded absently. "That's good. I've to go to the masters and tell them completely what's been 'appenin'."

"How long has it been happening? We don't know that much, but wanted to hear what we do know already from you." Malak advised her kindly. She nodded again.

"I thought that would be it. It's been going on for about a year. I stoped them from hurting a younger girl. Three of them, they were the ones that I got in the fight with today." Malak frowned at her last words.

"How did you know we knew?" He asked, raising an eyebrow inquiringly. Demetra grinned sheepishly.

"It was when Reven got into my thoughts again; I kind of read his mind at the same time." Malak shook his head in wonder.

"Whoa. Imagine that. An average student breaking into your mind undetected, Reven." Reven rolled his eyes at his friends teasing.

"And they haven't let you be for your actions." Reven guessed. "Yeah. I've only told one person 'bout it already. She promised not to tell anyone _before _I told her, she never tells when she's promised somthin', so I knew it was safe for a while tho she _did _keep tellin' me to tell the masters. I thought I'd tell you both first before I went to the masters."


End file.
